


Burn

by blueshadows



Series: On the Matter of Obedience [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst, Another Wizarding War on the Horizon, Drabble, Gen, Hopeful Tone, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Monologue, POV Third Person Limited, Rebellion, Reversed Brainwashing, Sane Harry, Suicidal Thoughts, alternative sequel, harry doesn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueshadows/pseuds/blueshadows
Summary: He would be the spark that lights the fire, and burn himself out in the flames that rose.Alternate Ending to Imperfect Refraction: In which Harry had died, been forcibly brought back to life by LV, and is sane again





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Added twists: Voldemort won, but he hasn't destroyed all hope.

Love is an odd thing. 

So strong, and yet fragile, for some a bond so strong the universe could split and their love would go on, for others so weak that a simple soft breath may break it.

Love, so close to hate.

And oh, how easy it was, to tether on the edge. To look to the other side and see your reflection, to know how easy it would be to fall. Fall, and fall, and fall, and never come back.

For love, once lost, is a hard thing to regain.

For love, like trust, once shattered, is hard to piece back.

For love, once lost, is hardly ever found again.

 

\--

 

His heart still beat. Odd, twisted, still beating that same rhythmic beat. Continuing even when he wished for nothing more than for it to end. For it to all end.

So many times now, since the first, had he tried to make it stop. To hear his breaths slow and stutter to a halt. He yearned for the day when it would all end. 

Why should he live, when the world he once loved was long gone? When he’d been living a slave for so long?

When he had loved, of all things, the one person he ought to hate the most. 

But no longer. 

That love, if you could call it that, was gone now. 

Dying and living had and effect on you. It woke you up. Woke him up.

Never mind that he’d never truly died, that though his heart had stopped, it had been forced to continue, to beat until he came back, resurfacing in the world anew.

And he hated it. Hated himself, so filthy, so used. How he had loved a monster so dearly, he didn’t know. Only that the his mind had been lost, twisted and bent and turned into something he couldn’t call his own when he looked back. 

But now he was back. He was back, in his own mind, and while bitter and hateful, he knew one thing.

There was a resistance rising, spreading slowly.

And Voldemort thought he had crushed them, that the last rebellion had indeed been the last.

But Harry, Harry knew better.

And while bitter, hateful, and suicidal, he knew he had to go on. Keep living, keep breathing. 

He was reborn with his death. Reborn to become the spark that would light wizarding Britain, and burn away the shackles that held them down for so long.

He was a pet once, but now no more. He had been a slave, once, but now he was once again his own master.

And while he may hate himself, want to destroy himself, he knew it was more important to survive, keep going. He would survive, resist, fight. He would be the spark that lights the fire, and burn himself out in the flames that rose.


End file.
